Final Fantasy IV: The After Years weapons
This is a list of weapons that appear in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. Some weapons can be used to cast magic by using them from the Item menu during battle. It is possible to encounter a bug that prevents equipping certain ultimate weapons found in the final dungeon; this can be remedied by resetting the game. Axes Boomerangs All Boomerangs are Long Range and possess the Throw-element. Bows Bows must be equipped along with arrows for them to work. They possess the Throw element. Arrows Arrows must be equipped along with bows for them to work. There is no visual numerical counter that appears during battle, but the number of hits is use for the arrows upon hitting an enemy. The number of hits is related to the Attack Multiplier a character has. Rosa using the Aim command will ensure that the number of hits will be equal to her Attack Multiplier, regardless of the accuracy or hit rate of the current bow she has equipped. The number of hits is the number of arrows that appears on the target. It should be noted that the maximum Attack Multiplier a character can have is nineteen, so that is how many the player can see on the target. Claws Daggers Hammers All hammers are two-handed and deal extra damage against Machines. Harps All Harps are Long Range. A harp is required to be equipped on Edward if the player wishes to use Bardsong. There is no visual numerical counter that appears during battle, but the number of hits is use for the music notes upon hitting an enemy. The number of hits is related to the Attack Multiplier a character has. The number of hits is the number of music notes that appears on the target. It should be noted that the maximum Attack Multiplier a character can have is nineteen, so that is how many the player can see on the target. Katana Rods Spears Staves Holy swords Swords Shurikens Only Edge and Gekkou can use this with the Throw and Shuriken ability. They all possess the Throw-element. Whips All Whips are Long Range. Other The default weapon when the character's hands are empty. For bow and arrows, if one or the other is empty, the character will attack with his/her fists regardless of having a bow or arrows equipped. This weapon remains unnamed in the game. Dummied weapons These weapons exist in the game's code but were not completely removed, among other items like armor. They were either left from Final Fantasy IV Advance or used for beta testing. Most still have their stats left intact and can be used if the player uses a cheat code to acquire them. Errors In the Steam version, some weapon descriptions are incorrect. Other appearances ''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT DFF2015 Dragoon Lance Kain.png|Dragoon Lance. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia DFFOO Dragoon Lance (IV).png|Dragoon Lance. Pictlogica Final Fantasy PFF Obelisk Icon.png|Obelisk. Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFRK Demon Slayer FFIV.png|Demon Slayer. FFRK Enhancer FFIV.png|Enhancement Sword. FFRK Ice Whip FFIV.png|Ice Whip. FFRK Kaiser Knuckles FFIV.png|Kaiser Knuckles. FFRK Royal Sword FFIV.png|Royal Sword. FFRK Sledgehammer FFIV.png|Sledgehammer. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius'' Category:Weapons in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years 04 The After Years